In the Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technology for a display substrate as a representative of the new technology, a Gate switch circuit is integrated onto the display substrate to save gate driver integrated circuit, thus saving materials and decreasing process steps, and reducing product cost.
The GOA circuit has multiple GOA units, and each GOA unit has a non-inverted phase clock signal input terminal CLK, an inverted phase clock signal input terminal CLKB and a low-voltage signal input terminal VSS. Also, each GOA unit also has an input terminal, a Gate signal output terminal and a Reset signal output terminal. As shown in FIG. 1, the GOA unit in each row includes a Reset signal output module and a Gate signal output module. An input of the GOA unit in each row is an input of the Reset signal output module in the same row, and an output of the Reset signal output module is an input of the Gate signal output module at the same row and an input of a GOA unit in a next row. Furthermore, a GOA unit in the first row employs a Start Vertical (STV) signal as an input.
In a case that VDD-GND is short-circuited due to some reasons within a pixel region (AA region) of a pixel circuit, the short circuit will have an influence on the output of the Reset signal output module in a conventional two-stage structure of the GOA, which results in that an error occurs in the Reset signal. Since the Reset signal is an input of a GOA unit in a next row, an error occurs in an input of the GOA unit in the next row, therefore a multi-row output phenomenon occurs in subsequent GOA units, which results in that display of a display panel is uncontrolled.